familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Webster County, Kentucky
Webster County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,621. Its county seat is Dixon. It is the southernmost county in the Evansville, IN–KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county was formed in 1860 from parts of Henderson, Hopkins, and Union Countieshttp://www.kygenweb.net/counties/formation.html and named for American statesman Daniel Webster (1782-1852). It was mainly pro-Confederate during the American Civil War and was the site several skirmishes and some guerrilla warfare. It is a prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Webster County is part of the Western Coal Fields region of Kentucky. Adjacent counties *Henderson County (north) *McLean County (northeast) *Hopkins County (southeast) *Caldwell County (south) *Crittenden County (southwest) *Union County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, 5,272 households, and 3,716 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,936 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 91.4% White, 4.1% Black or African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.3% Pacific Islander, 2.3% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. 4.3% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,272 households out of which 27.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.5% were non-families. 25.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.9% under the age of 19, 5.8% from 20 to 24, 25% from 25 to 44, 28.2% from 45 to 64, and 15.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.1 years. 49.7% of the population is male and 50.3% female. The median income for a household in the county was $39,635, and the median income for a family was $49,580. Males employed full-time had a median income of $41,662 versus $26,502 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,879. About 11.9% of families and 16% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.9% of those under age 18 and 11.6% of those age 65 or over. Government officials * County Judge/Executive - Stephen "Steve" Henry * Providence Magistrate - Tony Felker * Sebree/Slaughters Magistrate - Jerry "Poogie" Brown * Dixon/Clay Magistrate - Chad Townsend * County Attorney - William Clint Prow * Coroner - Todd Vanover * Sheriff - Frankie Springfield * Jailer - Terry Elder * County Surveyor - Keith Whitledge * Property Valuation Administrator - Jeffrey D. Kelley * County Clerk - Valerie Franklin Newell * Circuit Clerk - Debbie Austin National Association of Counties Communities Cities *Clay *Dixon (county seat) *Providence *Sebree *Slaughters *Wheatcroft Census-designated places *Onton *Poole Other unincorporated communities *Blackford *Diamond *Jolly *Lisman *Little Zion *Ortiz *Pratt *Stanhope *Vanderburg *Wanamaker Notable residents *Robert A. Baker, psychologist, author, influential skeptic, and Past Fellow of the Committee for Skeptical Inquiry *William O. Head, mayor of Louisville, Kentucky from 1909 to 1913 *Kristen Johnson, Miss Kentucky USA 2005, 2nd runner-up Miss USA 2005, Miss Kentucky Teen USA 2000, 2nd runner-up Miss Teen USA 2000, Miss Photogenic *Chris Knight, musician/songwriter. *Cale Young Rice, American poet and dramatist. *Laban Lacy Rice, educator, author, and President of Cumberland University *Garrett L. Withers, represented Kentucky in both the United States Senate and the House of Representatives See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Webster County, Kentucky References Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Webster County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:1860 establishments in Kentucky Category:Evansville metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1860